


Facets

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A riff on Farad's wonderfully moody <em><a href="http://mag7daybook.dreamwidth.org/23854.html">Reversi</a></em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facets

Vin knows the daylight press of Chris's hand, the heat of Chris's body. Laughter low and intimate. Chris's peacefulness.

Buck knows the anguish of shared sorrow and loss. Chris's vulnerability. The ghost of Chris joyous.

Ezra knows:

Clutch of fingers bruising his hips; teeth branding his shoulder. Whiskey-and-smoke taste of Chris's mouth.

Scent of gun-oil and leather overpowering his pomade. Sweat mingling, inseparable, on their slick, tense muscles.

Hot breath fanning his throat. Chris's voice, raw and hitching, gasping his name.

Chris's spent cock sticky against his thigh.

Chris's lips on the nape of his neck. Darkness and secrets.

Sleep.


End file.
